Yume
by Usagui Kazuma
Summary: Una Fiesta bastante alokada en el Koneko
1. Chapter 1

Enero 05

Autora: Usagui Kazuma

Anime: WeiB Kreuz

**_Yume_**

----Cierta mañana en el Koneko---

Sakura despertaba lentamente en su cama, resistiéndose por supuesto a hacerlo, cubrió su rostro con las cobijas evitando con ello los rayos de sol que se filtraban por las cortinas, dio una vuelta dispuesta a volver a los brazos de Morfeo cuando un conocido y molesto ruido la despertó: el celular¿por que no lo había apagado? mas valía que fuera algo realmente bueno o sino pagarían las consecuencias de sus actos, tan pronto como respondió al auricular, lo único que escuchó fue un:

"Secuestro, Chica, Diubán, Tú, Ahora"

No dio importancia a nada, quienes se creían que eran para molestarla en SU día, definitivamente no saldría de casa a menos que ésta se cayera en pedazos y aún así lo pensaría, estiro el brazo alcanzando su reproductor de c.d´s colocó en el su última adquisición y subió todo el volumen para asi acallar nuevos timbrazos del celular, justo cuando se acomodaba para volver con el ya mencionado Morfeo nuevos ruidos la hicieron saltar de la cama y ponerse la gabardina perfectamente "furiosa",

-Es que acaso no se puede descansar el día de tu cumpleaños en este maldito lugar!

Bajo los conocidos escalones del koneko, hasta llegar a la estancia, ahí el escenario era todo un completo caos

Jouji-¡Por que maldiciones Etruscas tengo que trabajar con Élla!

Yui- Cierra la boca y muévete Baka Neko!

-Ah si¡¡Por que no vienes aquí y me mueves Tú!

-Sacando las espadas gemelas- Como tu digas!

Aya- Grrr! Se acabó! Balinés trabajas con ella por que yo te lo ordeno y tu ¡Guarda esas malditas espadas para el ENEMIGO! Ya tengo suficiente con lo mío

Usa- n/n Uyyy que genio

-Grrr! Suéltame!

-Nosotros….vamos a trabajar juntos -mirada necrófila- recuerdas?

-triple Grrr!

Sakura- Que demo… -antes de que pudiera externar sus quejas fue interrumpida en seco por nuevos ruidos-

Omi- Bien, estamos listos, nos comunicaremos por los radios

Todos- Hiii

Usa- Hey Sakura san, ya sabes cual es tu parte no?...el secuestro de Diubán es todo tuyo vale?

Sakura- Grrrr!

Omi- Es verdad! Casi se me olvida

Sakura- Al fin alguien que se acuerda nn

-Creo que Jouji kun te dejo algo de café en la cocina

Aya- Glu..glu…ups -escondiendo la taza tras de si-

Sakura – O.o!

Yui- jajaja bueno, como estarás sola te encargo los platos sucios, se está desbordando la pileta

Sakura- Grrr! ¬¬+ quien demonios te crees que eres!

Aya- Nos podemos ir de una ves¡¡No pienso darles mas de mi tiempo!

Ken- Bueno, entonces vamonos Weiss

Antes de que la asesina pudiera fulminar a todos con ayuda de sus habilidades telequinéticas estos ya habían desaparecido ante sus ojos, era evidente que todos los Weiss tenían trabajo que hacer….pero

Sakura- Ni flores, Ni tarjetas,. Ni presentes!...¡Pero si una maldita misión! Y una pileta de trastos sucios! SHI-NE! -tan pronto como dijo eso todos los objetos de la cocina quedaron reducidos a polvo- Bien, si no hay platos nn ya no tengo que lavar ja ja ja

Volvió a su habitación para escuchar su disco preferido a todo volumen ciertamente si nadie iba a recordar su cumpleaños entonces ella iba a disfrutar de la maravillosa soledad, acomodada en su cama en sus cálidas cobijas y escuchando los sensuales altos y bajos del vocalista de su grupo preferido, al menos esas ideas las tenía cuando llegó un nuevo mensaje a su celular

"El secuestro es en serio….Si llegas tarde una joven de 17 años morirá ….¿ya sabes lo que eso significa verdad?"

-Mas regaños del "Rojo" jajaja ciertamente, puedo vivir con ello - pero por mas que lo intentó no pudo sacarse de la mente la idea de que una pobre alma moriría a manos de algún infeliz, y como estaba tan furiosa descargaría toda su ira en su contra, tomo una ducha y se alistó debidamente para después tomar la motocicleta y conducir a Diubán-

……………

Jouji- El águila salio del nido

Usa- O.o! que que!

-El oso dejo la cueva

-?

-Grrr! Que Sakura ya se fue! Pedazo de….

-Que decías Balinés!

-E…eres tu Aya¿Qué? yo no dije nada

Yui- Imbécil

-No me grites mujer!

Usa- Ese par nunca se va a estar en paz

Yui- A callar Baka… y abre la maldita puerta!

Omi- Nosotros ya estamos llegando al objetivo

Ken- Cuanto tiempo tenemos

Yui- A juzgar por la furia de Sakura….creo que a lo mucho serán 2 horas

Usa- Perfecto, nosotros nos encargamos del resto

Aya- No se como me metiste en esto!

-n/n ¿te recuerdo como?

Omi- ?

Todos- Que paso?

-Aya y Usagui chan apagaron sus radios

Jouji- Que envidiaaaa!

Yui- A callar! No tenemos tiempo!

- TT pero por que a MI!

………

Sakura- Muy bien, mi querida víctima ¡Donde estás! - tenía su ballesta perfectamente asida en la mano derecha, cualquiera que cruzara su campo visual quedaría resuelto en basura- reviso los planos que Omi dejara para ella, la persona secuestrada debería estar dentro de ese asqueroso edificio a punto de caerse solo, se abría paso entre escombros y basura perfectamente encolerizada.

-Donde no se quiten estas manchas de mi gabardina!...Grrr! Voy a hacer que esa malvada de Usagui la lave parada de cabezaa! y ojalá Yui haga trizas al infeliz de Jouji, Que metan a "Ken" a la cárcel por exceso de velocidad, y que Omi….¡Que a Omi le cancelen la televisión, los videojuegos y la Internet siiiii! Eso bastara! Hasta que todos ellos supliquen perdón por olvidar esta fecha tan importante!

Entro en un pasillo, pues alcanzó a escuchar algunos ruidos dentro, esos debían ser los secuestradores y la víctima

………

**Tienda de Discos**

Aya- Yo paso, te espero en el auto

Usa- Maldito tacaño! -robándole la tarjeta de crédito- jajaja como quieras

-Bien

El pelirrojo se quedó en su auto haciéndose el dormido por lo que no pudo notar a otro Pelirrojo que entraba a la misma tienda a la par de su querida Usa chan, la chica despistada tampoco se dio cuenta de nada pues tan pronto como alcanzara los discos de L´arc en Ciel se colocó los audífonos y quedo absorta en algún mundo paralelo cuya única vista era el sexy vocalista "Hyde", así que empezó a menearse al compás de la música sin percatarse de que un divertido alemán observaba la escena embelezado y sumamente curioso por averiguar lo que ambos asesinos hacían ahí, pasados unos minutos casi una hora la chica recordó lo que hacía en ese lugar y lo furioso que debería de estar aquel que aguardaba en el auto así que se dirigió al aparador donde se exhibían los discos de cierta banda Alemana cuyo ultimo ejemplar estaba en las manos de cierto Alemán

Usa- TT como que ya no hay mas

Vendedor- Lo siento señorita, hace unos minutos se llevaron el ultimo

- mi…minutos Kyaaa! Si Aya se entera ME VA A MATAR!

Shuldig- Ey, ya lo creo que estás muy preocupada -mostrando el disco que ella quería comprar- no es asi Usa chan

-Ahh n/n! Me lo vas a dar verdad!

-Claro que NO, me parece muy interesante ver como Fujimiya te MATA!

-Grrr! Quiero ese Disco! Y te doy 10 min. para ponerlo en mi mano

-Ja jajaja eso me parece mas interesante aún, dime exactamente como lo piensas obtener

-Asi -confiando en que el alemán entrara en su mente, le mostró bastantes escenas en las cuales el: la segunda mano de Crawford evadía sus ordenes para largarse de juerga, casi frustrando las misiones y claro, confiando en su gran velocidad para no ser visto nunca por el americano-

Shuld- O.o! te enteraste de eso

-Tengo mis métodos… yo también me voy de juerga a esos lugares JAJAJA ….y bien, me lo das o te castiga tu Bradley

-Noo! -dándole el disco a la asesina-

-nn Gracias! Koi-bi-to -guiño un ojo al alemán para después salir al auto de un totalmente enfurecido Aya-

Shuld- nn Asi que los Weiss tendrán una fiesta JAJAJAJA ya verán como termina esto

-¡Por que demonios te tardaste tanto!

-n/n Etto….ni te imaginas la cantidad de gente que había dentro

-¬¬ claro, y ninguno de ellos salió antes que tu

-0-o" ajale!

-n/n Baka

-TT

………………

**Centro departamental**

Ken- Ya quieres darte prisa! Eres peor que cualquier colegiala

Omi- TT Es que tu no entiendes….esto es importante

-daaaa me voy a dar un tiro

Usa- jejejeje

Ambos- Que quieren!

Aya- Yui se comunico, dice que se den prisa con eso….

Usa- Sakura está bastante enojada! nn

Omi- ¬¬ se puede saber por que lo dices tan contenta!

-¡por que por una ves no es mi CULPA! nn ¡ Los golpes no irán a parar en mi tierna y linda piel! si no en la tuyaaa JAJAJA

Ken- Pues este "Romeo" no tiene para cuando

Aya- Grrrr! A mi no me importan sus problemas solo apúrense!

Omi- Etto….es que esto es importante

Yui- Ya les advertí las consecuencias!

Usa- Yo también

Omi- de verdad es tan mala TT

-No por nada yo quería despertarla a las 9:00 con su sound track preferido y desayuno a la cama

-Y que hay de la sorpresa

Usa y Yui- Sorpresa va a ser si sales vivo de esta

……………..

Sakura abrió la puerta de una buena patada para encararse con 2 encapuchados que lanzaron disparos en su contra sin recelo, ella los esquivo y desvió con facilidad, puesto que era mas de media tarde, se estaba perdiendo sus programas preferidos….y lo mas importante mataría a cualquiera por comida en estos momentos

-Bien, así que vamos a jugar rudo….¡Asi me gusta! -lanzó dardos en contra de los encapuchados, para después lanzarse contra uno de ellos y destrozarlo a golpes

……….

**Koneko**

Jouji cantando °° Y andábamos cortando rábanos y unos cantábamos y otros saltábamos °°… -cortando las verduras finamente para su platillo- …. °° y andábamos…

Yui- ¡No te vas a callar! -su actividad se vio interrumpida tan pronto comenzaran los cánticos bramidos del rubio-

-Que!... mira niña mi curry es el mejor de todo Japón y no lo puedo preparar si no dejas de interrumpir a cada MOMENTO! …..Ay por cierto, creo que a tu salsa marinada le faltan mas especias

-O.o!" Ajale!

……….

Ken- Bueno ya recogimos lo de Yui y ya tengo lo mío por supuesto…. ¡YA TERMINASTE!

Omi- etto……es que…

-Grrr! Toma lo que sea y ¡Vamonos ya¡¡El obsequio de Jouji se va a morir en cualquier momento y eso la va a enfadar mas aún! -dio vuelta pero tan pronto como lo hizo se encaro con un pálido y desalineado rostro, que los miraba despreocupado como si no estuvieran en el mismo centro departamental-

Ken- Tu que quieres!

Farfie- Yo….vengo de compañía –señalando a un joven japonés que miraba embelezado todas los aparatos de informática que se exhibían y trataba sin resultado por supuesto de explicarle lo maravillosos que eran al irlandés

Nagui- WOW sin duda esta es el mejor de todos… mira que maravilla! Reproductor de audio y video, quemador de c.d, mp 3, cámara digital WOW!

Omi- Es verdad, creo que llevaré ese entonces

Nagui- Yo lo vi primero!

-Pero yo la voy a comprar

-A que no!

-A que si!

Farfie- nn Las peleas hacen llorar al niño Dios!

Ken- Por que a mi!

Omi- Suéltalo Naoe!

-Oblígame Tsukiyono! Aquí no está tu "tutor" JAJAJA!

Omi- Pero…tengo a Ken

Farfie y Nagui- Se doblaron de la risa

Ken- TT por que no me toman en serio!

Nagui. Este bien, de todas formas….ese modelo aún no esta probado, seguro que tendrá fallas al instalarlo

Farfie- nn Ya podemos ir a ver los cuchillos

-Bueno, pero no los metas en las corrientes eléctricas… ¬¬ como la última ves!

-Pero me gusto!

-Te quedaste pegado a la pared 25 minutos

-A que aguanto mas Hoy

Omi y Ken- O.o" Quien cuida a Quién!

Nagui- Ya veo….que es muy importante esa mujer para ti Tsukiyono….sería una lástima que algo malo le pasara

Farfie- n/n Sabías que acaban de sacar un nuevo abrelatas eléctrico, quiero ver que pasa si le meto un tenedor

Te apuesto un juego de video a que salen mas chispas que con el sacapuntas eléctrico de Crawford

-Bien, pero asegúrate de probarlo en su nuevo escritorio jajaja

Ken- nn Entonces ya ¡te decidiste! Aleluyaaaa!

Omi- Claro que NO! Pero si yo no obtengo lo que quiero ese ENANO tampoco!

- ¿Enano? El burro hablando de orejas

……………

Sakura ya había terminado de barrer el piso con el primer sujeto, lanzándolo por la pared al piso de abajo, justo cuando estaba por darle el tiro de gracia, el otro a quien creía haber dejado inconsciente lanzó nuevos disparos en su contra, ella los esquivo en un movimiento para después lanzarlo al piso de abajo junto con el otro cuerpo

-Basura humana! jajaja nn ni siquiera sirvieron como calentamiento

siguió en búsqueda de la chica secuestrada, la tenían cubierta del rostro y atada de piernas y manos a una silla, se aproximo y comenzó a quitar las sogas de su cuerpo para descubrir su rostro y darse cuenta de quién se trataba:

-Sa…Sakura Tomoe! Ahhh! No me digas que Usa chan te secuestro y te dejo aquí para mantenerte lejos de Aya kun!

-ja ja ja Algo parecido nn

-? Como que ALGO PARECIDO! -volvió la mirada para reconocer las identidades de los encapuchados tras ella-

-MANX…BIRMAN¡¡¡Que clase BROMA de mal gusto es ESTA!

………………

Jouji- Terminado! Jajajaja -vestido como un gran cheff miraba embelezado su obra-

Yui- Solo por esta ves aceptare que hiciste algo bien

-nn Ves preciosa, contenta te ves mas linda, además tu no lo hiciste nada mal la asesina había decorado el comedor del koneko maravillosamente a si mismo la estancia lucía todo muy elegante, de hecho el lugar era irreconocible

………………

Birman- El águila vuelve al nido!

Todos- 00"?

Manx- El oso regresa a la cueva!

Ambas- Está deseoso de sangre Fresca!

Usa y Yui- Eso si lo entendí

Omi- Que tiempo creen que le tome

Manx – Veamos destrozar todo el edificio le ha tomado 5 min. Permitirnos vivir le tomo alrededor de 7 mas …

Birman- Está a punto de romper la velocidad del sonido jejeje el trío le seguía el paso en su "discreto" beetle rosado pero por mas que pisaran el acelerador era imposible

Usa- Bien, nosotros llegamos en 15 min

Yui- ¡por que demonios se van a tardar tanto!

Aya- No te importa!

Jouji- TT No es justoooo! Aunque….esto lo compensa empujando unas 3 cajas llenas de botellas de sake a la cocina

Omi- Nosotros llegamos en 10min.

Ken- Lo hubiéramos hecho antes de no ser por este ¡ "CURSI" Rosita!

Yui- Vale, solo espero que no vuele el lugar antes de permitirnos explicar algo

Usa- Tu crees jajaja quizá si lanzamos al culpable a sus brazos nos permita conservar nuestra integridad física a los demás

Todos- O.o" de verdad es tan cruel

Usa y Yui- Eso lo hace cuando está de "buenas" jajaja

……………..

**Oficina de Bradley Crawford**

Shuldig- Ustedes, llegaron temprano

Nagui- Sabemos algo que te puede interesar

-¬¬ por que está quemado Farfarello

-UU No preguntes

Farfie- Vi a Dios jajajaja

Shuld- Se trata de los Weiss no es cierto

Nagui- la persona mas especial para ese Bombay

Farfie- Vamos!

Los 3 asesinos se encaminaron al koneko olvidando por completo por que habían llegado a ese lugar a esa hora

Brad- Grr! Donde diablos se metieron! La misión es AHORA!

……………

Finalmente se escuchó el rechinar de los neumáticos de la motocicleta y con ello la tensión se hizo presente, todos se lanzaron en masa debajo de la mesa

Usa y Yui- abrazándose Kyaaa! Sálvese quien pueda!

Aya- Grrr! Una ves mas….¡POR QUE ESTOY AQUÍ!

Jouji- n/n A ver ¡Feliz Na…..! evidentemente ya abrió las botellas

Ken- Cállate! Es su cumpleaños y para tu información ¡La navidad ya paso!

-Hick! Io disho….que le demos a Omhi …enguelto en celófhán!

Usa y Yui- ¡Eso Eso! Vamos hombree!

La puerta finalmente cedió tras una serie de patadas certeras, la asesina entró en el koneko, las luces estaban apagadas, parecía no haber nadie adentro, estaba perfectamente encolerizada así que utilizó su telequinesis para encender todas las luces del lugar con solo pedirlo. Debajo de la mesa todos temían por sus vidas

Usa- TT mejor ¡Corran!

Aya- Yo no me muevo de aquí! Y Tú TAMPOCO!

Sakura- Bien, donde quiera que estén, mas vale que estén preparados! "dagas" -al instante los objetos de metal cruzaron la sala desde la habitación de la chica hasta posarse en sus manos- Tienen 10 y no lo pienso repetir

Jouji- Jehaaa!

Todos- Shhttt!

9…..8….7…6…5…4

Una delgada silueta comenzó a moverse lenta y temerosamente detrás de la asesina quien ya había advertido su presencia y esperaba el momento indicado para asestar la recién adquirida daga en su contra

Omi- Sa…..Sakura san

-Grrr! Tú….serás el primero en morir! …..Shi….ne? -tan pronto como dio la vuelta diviso a un hermoso ángel parado detrás de ella- Si era cierto que estaba muy enfadada pero vaya, los ángeles no se caen todos los días vestidos con pantalones negros perfectamente ajustados a la piel, camisa de vestir roja de cuello largo desabotonado de los primeros botones, para lucir una cruz plateada en el pecho, adornado con una corbata a medio enredar de ceda negra, cabellos levemente peinados y que jugueteaban entre sus ojos azules brillantes como los de un niño temerosos, algo que ciertamente lo hacía lucir mas bello

-Go…gomen, ne Sakura san -estaba perfectamente colorado pero aún así extendió un hermoso ramo de Fressias a la asesina para colocárselas en el rostro con la mas grande y dulce de sus sonrisas- No…nosotros no quisimos..que te enfadaras

Sakura- n/n Omi kun! -tomó las flores y para la suerte de todos dejó en paz los objetos punzo cortantes- Arigatoo!

Omi- nn Creo que ya pueden salir de ahí

Usa- Hiii! -Arrastrando a Aya por la gabardina púrpura-

Yui- Bien entonces

Ken- Lo podemos dejar ahí?

Jouji- nn Hick….¡Fe….Fhelix

Todos- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Sakura san!

Sakura- n/n Que bien! -destello necrófilo- MAS VALE QUE TENGAN BUENOS OBSEQUIOS! -fulminando a todos con la mirada-

Todos- O.o! Kyaaaaa!

Jouji- Sha lo kreo que el mhio te va gustar mu…mushio

Sakura- O.o! ajale!

El rubio se metió en la cocina para sacar un enorme bote de ahí, Ken externo sus quejas pues fue el quien lo compro y lo tuvo q meter a la fuerza en la casa

-Miraa!

Todos- O.o!

Sakura- WOOW nn ¡ Como supisteee! -tomando entre sus brazos nada mas y nada menos que 5 litros de helado de vainilla-

Omi- casi se desmaya Tan fácil era hacerte feliz

Sakura- Grrr! -una ves guardado el helado- Entonces van a decirme que esa charada….del secuestro fue por….

Usa- SIIII y todo fue idea de Omi! Jehaaaa! Por una vez no tuve la culpa de nadaaa!

-Grrrr!

Yui- Entonces…aún no nos perdonas

-¬¬ convénceme

-Bien, espero encuentres agradable mi obsequio -la asesina le mostró dos boletos los cuales hacían reservación para la noche siguiente en el mejor restaurante de comida china de la ciudad- para que se "diviertan" a SOLAS un rato -jejejeje-

-Bien, quedas perdonada jejeje

- Hiii y esta la reservación bajo el nombre de "los hermanos Tsukiyono"

Usa y Yui- JAJAJAJA!

-Shi-Ne!

-Kyaaa! Solo era broma! TT

Ken- Bueno, pues yo te traje esto nn mostrando el nuevo video juego de Zombies, asesinos y armas del mercado creo que esta bien para la consola que manejas no?

-Sugoiii n/n adoro matar zombies

Todos- Solo zombies

Usa – Arrastrando a Aya de la camiseta negra y sin mangas- Bien, esto es de parte de nosotros nn El nuevo c.d de Ramsteim y esta maravilla:

Sakura: WOW Un pergamino con jeroglíficos egipcios . Sugoii

Usa- ¬¬ creo que por ahí anda tu amigo Seth…. O de menos eso nos dijeron

Ken- ¿Cómo lo consiguieron?

Usa- n/n Aya tiene muy buenos la persuasión adecuada verdad

Aya- Cállate –mostrándose totalmente colorado-

-Felicidades! Nee chan jejejeje abrazando a la asesina y obligando al "Rojo" a que hiciera lo mismo

Aya- ¬¬ Feliz…cu…cumpleaños

Sakura- n/n Gracias! Ustedes también quedan perdonados jejeje

Usa.- Que bien! No Aya?

- ……..- Por que sigo aquí!

Jouji- Pero vamos, vamos tomad asiento, que os he preparado los alimentos y se van a enfriar nuevo aire de hébrio

Todos- Hiii

……………..

Farfie- espiando cual Grinch Están cenando

Nagui- Si

-Están calientitos

-Si

-Están contentos

-Si

- Escuchan música

-Si

-Tienen obsequios

-Si

-Yo también quiero obsequios…..¡por que su Dios solo le da obsequios a las "Ratas blancas"!

-Ya me hiciste comprarte ese estúpido cuchillo…Y bien Shuldig cual es el plan….¿Shuldig?

El alemán ya estaba al pie de la puerta tocando el timbre

Aya- GRRR! Tu que diablos quieres aqui!

Farfie- °° En el nombre del cieeelo….. Os pido posaaada°°

Todos- O.o! Que nadie entiende que ya paso la NAVIDAD!

Usa- amarrando a Aya a la silla Tranquilo….n/n yo lo invité

Todos- Queee!

Shuldig- Todo un placer bella mía -besando la mano de la asesina-

Farfie- °°Comida Comida Comidaaa°°

Usa- ¬¬ A este loko yo no lo llame

Nagui- nn Viene conmigo

Yui- Nagui Kun!

Weiss- Ellos también!

Ambas asesinas dirigieron miradas fulminantes al resto de Weiss para que permitieran la entrada del Alemán y al japonés, por su parte planeaban deshacerse del Irlandés a la primera oportunidad

Ken- Esto es imposibleee!

Omi- Sa….Sakura tu que dices ?

-Que se queden ! total...entre mas mejor !

Todos- ?

Usa y Yui- Efectos del helado…. la chica llevaba poco menos de la mitad de sus 5 litros de vainilla

Swartz- Gracias por la comidaaa! Y los tres asesinos comenzaron a atascarse como si fuera la primera ves que les presentaban la palabra COMIDA

…………

Crawford- Donde averigüe donde están juro que me las van a pagar!

…………

Shuld- A shuuu!

Yui- Salud nn Por supuesto que ella bloqueaba los poderes del americano para que no pudiera dar con la localización de su equipo

-Creo que alguien está hablando mal de mi

Aya- no imagino quien podría hacer esas cosas!

Jouji , Usa y Ken – Que esto y que el otro ¡Saluud! -casi tirándose de la mesa-

Omi- Que vergüenza

Sakura- jajaja! ¬¬ idiotas

El timbre volvió a sonar y en esta ocasión quienes aparecieron en el pórtico eran un trío de chicas

Sakura- Mmmm ¿Vienen por mas ehh?

Manx y Birman- Ya NO por favor!

Tomoe- nn Queríamos pasar a….

Usa- ¬¬ Ya no hay nada para ustedes!

Todos- nnU no tienes que ser tan directa

Jouji- lanzándose a los brazos de Manx Mi vidaa pasa pasa

Usa- Grrrr! Aquí va a correr la sangre

Aya- ……

Sakura- nn Delicioso!

Omi- TT era tan fácil…..Era tan fácil

Ken- Baka! JAJAJAJA!

Yui y Nagui- Saluuud! Por Sakura san!

Todos- Salud!

Usa- Solo por UNA Sakura san

……..Después de un rato………

Usa y Jouji –a Ken- ¡Fondo Fondo!

Ken- X-x Jeeeehaaaaa!

-JAJAJA!

Shuldig- Hey, no teníamos que hacer algo

Farfie- Probando sus cuchillos en la licuadora del koneko - A mi que me preguntas

Nagui- A quién le importa nn ¡Vamos a Bailar!

Todos- Siiiii

Aya- Yo no bailo

Usa- Amargado!

Shuld- Pues, si me permites entonces

Usa- n/n Genial!

Aya- Grr! -tomo a Usa e intentó bailar lo mejor q pudo…. Pero de menos mató a todos de la risa con eso-

Sakura- JAJAJA!

Omi- No puedo creerlo, es tan bueno con la katana

Ken- Pero las piernas no coordinan NADA JAJAJAA!

Manx- Dios, que vergüenza

Birman- Si no bailas…..Sales de la Weiss también estaba algo hébria

Sakura- n/n Sugoiii! por fin se terminó el helado Que hacen todos aquí?

Omi- X-x" Pero…..por queee!

Así continuaron pasando las horas en el koneko, la fiesta se extendió hasta pasadas las 4 de la madrugada en que un americano cayó rendido sobre su escritorio despedazado por la misión fallida y la ausencia total de su equipo, Al llegar la mañana o mas bien media tarde ….

Yui- Yo no pienso lavar NADA! -la casa estaba llena de envases vacíos de sake, colillas de cigarrillos, restos de comida y basura por doquier, además del hecho de que en la cocina a medio calcinar , la licuadora, tostadora y batidora habían sido apuñaladas por las navajas de Farfie –

Jouji- Genial! Quien es el siguiente en cumplir años?

Omi- Yo pedazo de imbecil!

Sakura- Estaba pegada a la consola- ! Muere maldito muereee! SIIIIII

Manx- Excelente fiesta Niños, n/n ¡Nunca imaginé que los Alemanes bailaran asi! WOW!

Birman- Ni que decir de los Futbolistas! n/n acomodándose las vestiduras

Tomoe- TT Podemos irnos ya las 3 desaparecen al instante

Jouj – La pequeña no se notaba nada contenta

Yui- Eso es por que Usa secuestro al "Rojo" cuando se fueron las luces … O/o no quiero pensar como ni donde han despertado

Usa- Si claro, JAJAJA Solo fue por eso la chica persuadió a Farfie de encerrarla en el baño y atormentarla con sus cuchillas hasta que pidiera piedad

Ken- Me duele la cabezaaaa! TT quiero una cervezaa la "cruda" realidad"

Jouji- Entonces no te acuerdas de nada?

-Como que acordarme de que?

-n/n no te preocupes "Futbolista" Birman te lo recordará próximamente

-O.o!

Sakura- Muere! MUERE! Jajajaja! Este es el mejor nivel!

Omi- no puedo creer que aún no se haya cansado, ni Nagui ni yo pudimos vencerla

Yui- UU Lástima que Nagui kun se fue tan temprano , viéndolos bien, cuando quieren parecen normales

-Normales!

Jouji- El Alemán estaba haciendo bailes indecorosos en la mesa!

Ken- Pues creo que NO estaba solo!

Yui- n/n ¡ Si los 2 estaban a la par de él! Jajaja

Usa- Siiii! Como olvidarlo! JAJAJAJA la pareja hizo aparición finalmente, bajando las escaleras del koneko

Sakura- Benditas las cámaras de video n/n Naoe También estaba ahí

Aya- ¬¬ Sigues con eso¡¡Y ya te dije que me des mi gabardinaa! Recordando el hecho de que Usa fue la primera en gritar "mucha ropa" al trío de nudistas jajajaja

Usa- n/n No, como crees

Todos- Ajale! debajo de la gabardina, iba vestida con la casaca de Shuld

Aya- Grrr! De donde sacaste eso!

Usa- n/n Te juro que la encontré en el piso jajaja

-Grrr!

-Claro que si quieres también me la quito jejeje

-Ni lo intentes!

-JAJAJA!

Yui- Y bien, Sakura san, que te pareció la "sorpresa" después de todo

Sakura -Muere asqueroso INSECTO! n/n -Un poco mas de helado no hubiera ido mal, pero en general, creo que solo puedo quejarme de una cosa

Todos- O.o! de que podrá ser

Sakura- TT Omi kun no me dio NADAAA! BUAAAAAAAA!

Ken- JAJAJAJA! Eso es todo

-Grrr! Como que TODO! TT buaaaaaaa! la falta de sueño hace estragos que no?

Omi- Demo….n/n etto……por que no mejor esperamos a la cena?

-Buaaaa! DÁMELO DÁMELO DÁMELOOOO!

Todos- se escabullen a las esquinas para espiar mejor jajajaja-

-Etto…es que de verdad te juro que te lo daré en la cena

-BUAAAAAAA! ERES MALOOO!

-Nop

-BUAAAAAAAAA!

-Que ya te dije que No!

-BUAAA!

…………………

**Oficina de Bradley Crawford**

Crawford- DONDE DEMONIOS ESTÁBAN!

Swartz- n/n Por ahí?

-¬¬ por que demonios está calcinado Farfarello

Nagui- JAJAJAJA! fue genial, cuando metió el tenedor en la toma de corriente y se apagaron las luces….n/n los gritos y TODO lo demás n/n

Crawford- Dé que te ríes tu! Y por que tienes confetis en los cabellos...y por que está tan desalineada tu ropa

Farfarello -n/n no quieres saber¡¡Hable con Dios!

Nagui- Solo se vive una ves jefecito!

Shuld- JAJAJA! Ya lo creo que el niño la paso bien n/n y no fue el único jojojo

Tuuu! Apestas a licor! Asqueroso alemán y donde has dejado la casaca…… y las porquerías que te pones en la cabeza!

-Por mas que las busque no las hallé, pero te juro que lo intenté, JAJAJA… en serio jefecito!

-Grrrrr! Me las van a pagar!

Shuld- Córran!

……………..

Al llegar la noche, después de una cena en aquel lujoso restaurante el niño mostró su obsequio a la asesina, por mas que busco y busco solo algo podía ser tan perfecto como su bella musa y eso era un colgante de plata blanca del cual colgaba un corazón negro, igual a los ojos de su musa, tallado a mano y con un diminuto diamante en forma de rosa al centro, era así como siempre veía en sus ojos, la finura y delicadeza, le pidió que cerrara los ojos para después colocarlo en su cuello, lucía muy bien en ella pues para terminar con su cita el joven no miro nada mas que no fuera la belleza de su musa.

Omi- Ya estás mejor?

Sakura- nn Sip,

-Ves, no es tan malo esperar

-Como de que No! TT y por eso te pediré una cosa mas

-Si dime

-n/n Por que no continuamos, donde nos quedamos al irse la luz n/n fue muy divertido no crees

-No lo suficiente para que lo contaras como un obsequio

-Las sombras son acogedoras nn

-Ven conmigo una ves mas

**-Fin-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 1**

**La maldición del pergamino.**

Mañana siguiente, Sakura examinaba su peculiar objeto con cierto aire de gozo y satisfacción, al parecer algo interesante ocurriría para todos los habitantes de aquella residencia.

_Mientras tanto…_

Crawford- A ver si ya me di por entendido!

Shuld- Dices que Fold y Abisinio han robado el pergamino

-Hiii

Nagui- También crees que el mismo está maldito

-Sip, sip

Farfie- Pero, tu lo robaste primero, y no te paso nada

Crawford- perfectamente encolerizado y con las gafas empañadas ¡Que todos ustedes se fueran a una FIESTA con los WEIB! Les parece BUENA SUERTE!

Shuld-Pues…como dicen en mi pueblo: El muerto al pozo…

Nagui- Y el vivo al gozo!

Farfie- Y tu si que andas del otro lado jefazo JAJAJAJA!

-GRRR! Como sea! Ustedes se encargarán de que mi maldición sea verdadera.

Swartz- Hii

_Volviendo al lugar de los hechos…_

Sakura comenzó a bajar las escaleras, sin el mayor apuro, pues siendo domingo, el negocio no sería abierto, al llegar a la estancia el escenario que se abrió ante sus ojos vaya si era variado.

Yohji- T :T por que ! Por que !

WeiB- Y ahora?

Usa- JAJAJAJA! -cada que el rubio intentaba encender un cigarrillo, extraños vientos se formaban a fin de apagar la flama de su encendedor, cerillo, e inclusive la estufa de la cocina-

Yohji- Tu….Tu lo estás haciendo Kazuma!

-No es cierto! Aunque, hasta ahora no se me había ocurrido –jejeje-

Dirigió una mirada altiva hacia el patio frontal en donde Ken se encontraba entrenando a su grupo de infantes, todos lo miraban con tremenda gota en la cabeza.

Ken- tomando el balón entre las manos Así es niños! Que la tierra es redonda, por la salud de los balones de Soccer.

Niños- .. se volvió loko! Misión cumplida! JAJAJAJA

WeiB- Aún está ebrio

Usa- Buenos día Sakura san…. o Ya lo creo que te quedó de fábula el obsequio de Omi kun, hace resaltar el color de tus ojos

Omi-Verdaad! Si, por eso lo compre

-Buenos Días

Ken, despidió a su grupo y entro en la estancia donde Yohji seguía en el intento numero 1000 de encender un cigarrillo, el futbolista pasó a su lado colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

-Vamos hijo mío acéptalo, el vicio es malo, debes dejarlo

Yohji mirando fijamente a su compañero, se tendió de rodillas y comenzó a gritar al cielo Nooooo! Dios mio! No me condenes a una vida de castidad como la del Kenken

Ken- Que dijiste! Ven acá! Maldito seas

- O.o? -ambos asesinos comenzaron a corretearse por la habitación, actividad que se vio interrumpida por los vehementes gritos del hasta ahora desaparecido líder de WeiB-

Aya- Se acabó mujer! Hasta cuando te vas a dignar a trabajar!

Usa- X.x! me duele la cabeza…¡Deja ya de gritarme!

Yui- Si te duele es por tu culpa!

Sakura- Tomaste demasiado

-Que no es cierto! yo estaba bien!... ¬¬ la culpa es de Aya

WeiB- Como que de Aya

Usa- ¬¬ si…quien sabe que me hizo después de que se fue la luz

Yohji- Como pudiste!

Omi- Que horror!

Ken- Aprovechado!

Yui- Yo me encargo de que no lo vuelva a hacer sacando las espadas gemelas

Sakura- Genial -jajaja-

Aya- perfectamente colorado Que yo no hice nada! Y tu! A ver si un día de estos aprendes a cerrar la boca!

-Oblígame!

-Claro que si!

Yui- Bueno niños, yo los dejo iré a revelar ciertas fotos…y a editar un video

Usa- Genial!

-Las 3- Si las vendemos a las colegialas haremos una fortuna!

WeiB- Nooooo!

-También hay que subirlas al Internet

Sakura- Eso será pan comido

Yui- Y cobramos por cada foto que descarguen

Omi- T:T no te atreverías verdad Sakura san

Sakura- o Depende de las ganancias -jejeje-

-T:T lo sabía!

Aya- Grrrrr! Hagan lo que quieran pero aléjense de mi!

Yui- Entonces¡Ya me voy!

Usa/Saku- Que te vaya bien! -la chica dejó el Koneko, no sin antes interrumpir el camino de Aya quien se encontraba ocupado con unas macetas que se disponía a poner en la entrada del negocio, como simple decoración-

Usa- Yo que tu me andaba con cuidado amor

WeiB- ¿amor? JAJAJAJA!

Aya- GRRR!

-No sea que vuelva a llover

-Ja! mirando tremendo sol y cielo despejado en las afueras Si hoy llueve…haré todo lo que quieras el resto de la semana!

Usa- En serio?

-Hi

-Todo todito…todo

-Que si!

Sakura- Mala idea decirle eso al conejo

Aya se apresuro y tan pronto como puso un pie afuera tremendas nubes se concentraron sobre de el y se soltó una terrible tempestad, empapándolo por completo

- POR QUE A MI!

Usa- Gané! Gane!

Saku- Que idiota mas grande

Aya- GRRRR prácticamente el agua se evaporaba tan pronto tocaba su rostro

Usa- No te puedes retractar

WeiB- Todos estamos de testigos JAJAJA!

_Mientras tanto…_

En la parte de arriba del Koneko, Shuld y Farfie espiaban la actividad:

Shuld- Una vez mas por que se fue el enano

Farfie- Salió a impedir que su "noviecita" imprimiera "ciertas" fotos

-O.o! Esa si que sería mala suerte

-JAJAJA Mas para ti..si el jefe se entera que te tatuaste su nombre en el trasero

-Que no es cierto!

-Claro! Y yo no juego con cuchillos

-- mejor, vamos a trabajar -ambos tomaron nuevamente los binoculares y observarona los WeiB con sumo interés-

Shuld- De verdad que la están pasando mal…¿será por la maldición?

Farfie- Ahí está! mi Rata favorita! -Ken salio en dirección de Aya con un paraguas en mano, tan pronto como lo divisó Farfie unió ambas manos a manera de rezo y comenzó con una serie de plegarias, acto seguido un rayo salio de la nada calcinando por completo al moreno-

Ken- X.x! cayó medio muerto

WeiB- O.o?

Usa- Eso debió doler

Omi- El paraguas le ha servido de pararrayos

Sakura- ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de esto?

Usa- Pero mi koi esta bien

Aya- ¬¬ Por que eso NO ME MATO!

Shuld- ¿Cómo demonios hiciste eso?

Farfie- o Ya te dije: Hable con Dios

-O.o! mami

Yohji no tuvo mas remedio que salir y meter el cuerpo de Ken con sumo cuidado pues tanto los cabellos como las extremidades aún estaban cargadas de electricidad.

Omi- Como sea! Vamos a comer y así Aya kun y Usa chan nos hablan de sus planes JAJAJA

Aya- Si me paro afuera con la katana en alto..Seguro que me pega un rayo

Usa- Ni lo intentes!

Omi- Además está comprobado que un rayo no cae dos veces en el mismo lugar

Ken- me…menos mal

Todos se acomodaron en los lugares de siempre, sin advertir siquiera a las dos sombras que observaban por las ranuras del techo, Farfie estaba perfectamente divertido sacando extraños objetos de su bolso

Shuld –Que demonios es eso? -el pálido irlandés saco un muñeco horroroso de trapo, con las vestiduras muy similares a las de Ken-

-Estás bromeando

- Tu dime -jejeje- -Shuld volvió una vez mas la vista al grupo que se disponía a comer sus alimentos, en cuanto Ken levantó el tenedor en alto, de la nada salio otro Rayo fulminándolo por completo-

WeiB- O.o! Que demonios fue eso!

Ken- X.x! pero mamá…ya no quiero ayudarte en la cocina…T:T los tenedores son peligrosos

Sakura- interesante…muy interesante

Usa- Sigue vivo?

Aya- Tu eres la doctora!

- Ah..si, siempre se me olvida JAJAJAJA

Horas mas tarde Yui volvía perfectamente empapada, sucia, desgastada, y totalmente furiosa

Usa- No me digas que te atacaron los Swartz en el camino!

Saku- Hay que ir por ellos

Yui- GRRR! Que no fueron ellos! y no vuelvo a poner un pie fuera de esta casa!

-Por que?

-No pregunten! Éste es oficialmente el peor día de mi vida

Ken- Yo te gano

Aya- GRRRRRRR!

Yui- O.o! -por…por que quemaron al futbolista

Usa- Nunca hay que subestimar al karma –jejeje-

-WOOOW… Ese es Aya -El pelirrojo iba vestido solo con los pantalones negros y las botas de cuero-

-GRRRRR!

Omi- Aya kun, prometió hacer todo lo que Usagui dijera –jejeje-

-Y esa cosa?

Todos volvieron la mirada a Yohji, por la falta de nicotina recorriendo su sistema, no hacia mas que brincotear de lado a lado del Koneko, de ves en ves hacía una pausa para comer azúcar en grandes cantidades.

-Mejor me voy a dormir

WeiB- Nosotros también

_Mañana siguiente_

Usagui abrió los ojos lentamente, pues un constante susurro se hacia presente en su cabeza… -¿la radio?- …no podía ser, no recordaba haberla programado, entonces…¿Qué era eso? En cuanto despertó completamente divisó un sin numero de espectros, ánimas y figuras irreconocibles a su alrededor, se quedo completamente congelada en el acto, muerta de miedo.

Que….que está pasando

Aya entro, pues la orden de Usagui, era que éste le prepara el desayuno a la cama, así lo hizo pero en cuanto emitió el más ligero sonido a través de los labios, la chica salió de su estado de shock soltando tremendo grito que hizo despertar a todos en el instante.

Aya- ¡Que demonios te pasa! -Usa se le colgó a la espalda como gato, temblando de miedo y sin dejar de mirar a todas las ánimas a su alrededor-

-T :T Diles que se vayaaan !

-De que estás hablando! Suéltame! -la arrojo sobre la cama y salio por las escaleras perfectamente enojado y dando de tumbos como elefante-

Sakura- Que fue todo eso?

-T :T Dime que los ves

Yui- Ver que?

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! -ambas la dejaron pues incluso en ese estado, Usagui es perfectamente normal, así que se armo de valor mientras se repetía en la mente que nada de lo que observaba era real, se cambio de ropas y salio..lenta muy lentamente con los ojos cerrados para no ver mas espectros-

Omi- Buenos días Usa chan o

Ken- totalmente vendado por las quemaduras Que tienen de buenos!

Yohji- con cara de maniaco obsesivo Café….Café…deliciosa Cafeína…MUA JAJAJAJA

Usa volvió a abrir los ojos y para su felicidad ya no había nada extraño, sonrió para Omi, le devolvió los buenos y pronto sintió un roce helado, casi mortal, ninguno de ellos entendía lo que le pasaba tan solo vieron como se congeló en el acto mientras volvía el rostro a tres cuartos.

-¿Qui…quien eres tu? -una chica estaba detrás suyo, era delgada, pequeña y con unos hermosos ojos azul marinos, floto hasta alcanzar el oído de Usagui y susurró algo para ella-

- BUAAAAAAA! –se soltó a correr como loka-

Omi- ¡Cuidado! -Usagui se lanzó en caída libre por todas las escaleras, no conforme con ello, el candelero que alumbraba el pie de la misma se desprendió y le cayó encima.

Usa- Xx!

Aya- Este lugar se está cayendo en pedazos!

-T:T Díganme que ya se fueron por favor!

Aya- Es una orden¡Con gusto me largo de aquí!

_Mientras tanto_

Shuld-Que fue eso?

Farfie- Sus ojos se han abierto al mundo sobre natural

-?

-Las voces que sueles escuchar en tu cabeza….ella los ve

-T:T Se va a volver mas loka

-Como sea…aún no sabemos cuando dura la maldición

Aya- Iré a abrir el negocio

Todos- Hi

Usa- Ahí está la planta que nunca regué….y mi pollito amarillo...y..¿la hermana de Aya?...X.x!

Aya- Que dijiste! -Volvio a poner un pie afuera y nuevamente su nube personal se soltó en tremenda tormenta-

-- Me Rindo! -metiéndose a la casa-

Ken- Aléjate de mi! Maldito imán de tormentas eléctricas.

Aya- Que demonios es lo que está pasando aquí!

Omi- Según creo…es a causa del pergamino

WeiB-?

-De donde lo sacaron?

Usa- Haaaaa…I see dead people

Aya- ¬¬ esta mujer si que es extraña -todos voltearon a ver a Aya, cuya nube aún seguía sobre su cabeza-

Yui- Estás mojando todo!

-CREES QUE NO LO SÉ!

Sakura subió por el mencionado objeto, todos aguardaron a que realizara la trascripción, mas cuando estaba por comenzar uno de sus dedos se cortó por el filillo del papiro y se impregnó de sangre.

Omi- Ten mas cuidado nee san

Yohji- Sangre….la sangre también es salada….déjame saborear tu herida

O- La tocas y te mueres!

Yui- Saku? -la chica comenzó a reír con un tono bastante peculiar, poco común en ella y que mataba a todos de miedo-

-Ustedes 2 no sois bienvenidos en este lugar

WeiB- Corran!

Al instante la chica hizo uso de su quinesis para abrir el techo y que ambas figuras cayeran cual costales de papas en el piso.

-Swartz!

Ken- Muy bien WeiB!

Aya- A ellos! -tan pronto como el moreno sacara las navajas metálicas un nuevo rayo se produjo, de la nube personal del Rojo calcinando a ambos en el instante-

O.o!

Ken- Ya no más!

Farfie- Adoro venir a su casa! JAJAJAJA

Aya- GRR! shi-ne hijo de tu shina-da mare

Shuld- Como nos encontraron?

Yui- Sa…Sakura está muy extraña

-Ah, es verdad, ese solía ser mi nombre, no lo olvidaré

Omi- ¿Que has dicho?

Usagui- Está poseída por un espíritu! de entre tantos que vuelan por aquí

Yui- De donde salio ese pergamino?

Aya/Usagui- Se lo robamos al Rokeford!

Shuld- Se llama Bradley!

Farfie- Y lo quiere de vuelta

Sakura- JAJAJAJA! O Ustedes no son bienvenidos aquí, no tienen nada que hacer en este lugar…llévenselo ahora. –Mirando a Usagui- Haz que se vayan!

De las manos de Usagui se formaron los vientos, sin que esta los convocara, pronto los 2 Swartz y el pergamino fueron despedidos a un rumbo indefinido, los cielos se aclararon, la nube personal de Aya desapareció así como los males de los que se creían posesos el resto de WeiB.

Ken- Ya termino todo?

Aya- Eso parece- exprimiendo su gabardina-

Usa- tallándose los ojos Todo normal

Yui- Entonces ya puedo salir?

-Que te paso exactamente en un inicio?

-Fui arrastrada por olas y olas de gente "Rara"..Juegos de Rol, Magic, Pump….T:T quería morir!

Yohji- Fuego…fuego!

Usa- Bien Cro magnón, ahora concéntrate en lo que todos llamamos "Rueda"

Omi- Que hay de ti Sakura san?

Saku- Esa maldición…no nos afectó ni a ti, ni a mi.

Usa-Pero..yo …creí haber visto, y lo que esa chica me dijo al oído

-Tu, no viste, ni escuchaste nada de acuerdo

-Hii U - la miró a los ojos, por un instante apareció un destello escarlata en ellos-

Yui- Entonces….¡A trapear el piso Rojo!

Aya- GRRR! No!

-Tu lo mojaste!

Usa- o Aún tienes que hacer todo lo que yo diga! –jejeje-

-Claro que NO!

-Que si! Limpias la casa completita, mientras todos pedimos Pizza y vemos la tele en la pantalla gigante del sótano

-Es exclusivamente para las misiones!

WeiB-A callar "Rojo"

**-Fin-**

* * *

By: Usagui 


End file.
